


Too Much Screen Time

by parallelresistance



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baz is a loving boyfriend, during finals week, simon is a computer science major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelresistance/pseuds/parallelresistance
Summary: Finals week can be hell. Baz helps make Simon's a bit less bad.





	Too Much Screen Time

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be in school anymore but I know it's approaching finals and you know the boys would be stressed. This is something my friends and I would do for each other.
> 
> CoC Day 4 - Fluff

**Simon**  
I'm furiously typing for loops and if statements as if my life depends on it. I haven't eaten since breakfast, but I'm so deep in the zone that I don't feel the hunger. I'm not sure how much sleep I've gotten over the last few days, but all I know is this assignment is due tomorrow and I need to do well on it. 

I'm writing up a new function when I feel a dip in the couch next to me.

"Hey babe, when was the last break you took? You're starting to hunch over so much I worry it'll become permanent," Baz asks from beside me. I hardly pay him any attention, I need to focus on my work.

"Can't break. Need to finish this." 

"Okay," he says, nosing at my ear. I feel his lips press just below my ear, and it's a nice distraction from the work. He gets up too soon after.

I continue coding furiously. I can’t afford to do poorly on my final project for my Computer Science II class. I’ve either been working on this, my Algorithms project, or studying for my Physics final all week. It feels like I haven't seen Baz in days except to curl up with each other at night.

A few minutes later, the weight is back next to me and Baz thrusts a plate and mug at me. 

"Here, I didn't think you had eaten so I made you something. And some tea, just in case you'll be up late."

I move the dishes onto the table in front of me and just curl up into him. "There's even extra butter for the scones. You're the best boyfriend ever." I guess I can give myself a short break to recharge and cuddle Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Emily is Projecting
> 
> Come visit me on [my tumblr!](http://www.basiltoff.tumblr.com)


End file.
